bubbles falls for the bad boy
by babygirl1314
Summary: will bubbles fall for a bad boy. will the girls turn evil. will mojo ever be in my story? read my stories to find out.rated m for sex. boomer and miyako, brick and momoko, and butch and kaoru.
1. meet my disgusting ex

Bubble's Falls For The Bad Boy

Hey Bubbles want to come to my house to have fun after school, asks a Tommy.

No, sorry Tommy I have to meet someone, says Bubbles.

Buttercup over hears then starts to make her way over but one of the rowdy ruff boys stops her.

Hey what do you think your doing, asks Butch.

Would you get your hands off me and what I am doing is now of your business.

Yes it is if your going to go kick that guys butt, says Butch.

Why do you even care what I do anyways, asks Buttercup.

I don't ,says Butch.

Yea right and my name is Marylou witch it isn't says Buttercup.

Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, and Boomer comes over to where Buttercup is yelling at Butch.

B come down what wrong with you, asks Blossom.

Buttercup tell her and Bubbles what happened then hits butch in the head for stopping her.

You heard that bc I am so embarrassed, says bubbles.

What do you need to be embarrassed of, asks boomer.

Oh its just that was my ex-boyfriend and he keeps telling me I should have sex with him because I am hurt that I can't spend time with my sisters any more, bubbles says as she starts crying.

I will kick that boy so hard he would not know whets coming, says buttercup.

Everyone backs away from her because the black energy around her.

I am with bc on this on but I am not kicking him, says b.

Please don't kick him, says bubbles.

But bb we can't let him get away with it either.

that's right, say boomer.

Ah you would help too, asks bubbles as she falls into boomer's arms.

Yea I would if it is was you, says boomer.

Ah don't you think they should kiss, ask blossom.

No, yells brick.

No, yells butch.

No, yells buttercup.

I think they should, says blossom.

How can you think that, asks bc.

You don't get it do you, asks b.

Well no hold on you mean in front of Tommy. Oh I get it now, says bc.

I can't take advantages of boomers feelings like that b that is just hurtful.

No its ok as long as I help I am ok with it, says boomer.

Ah your just too nice, says bb as she kisses boomer.

Ewe, says both butch and brick.

Wow you're a great kisser, says boomer.

Thanks you are to, says bubbles.

Earth to bubbles and boomer we are in school, says shut up you boys don't even know what a kiss feels like, says b.

Yes we do says brick.

Oh yea, says b and bc .

Yea, say brick and butch.

Than prove it, says b.

Fin, says brick and butch.

After they said that brick got a hold of blossom's shoulders and kissed her in a hurtful but passionate way. In butches case all he had to do was the same thing but their kiss lassed longer than bubbles and boomers so did blossom and brick when they pushed of each other they were out of breath.

Wow your were right boomer they are great kissers, says brick.

Same there, said butch.

Well thank you, says b.

You guys aren't that bad either that is a kissing, says bc.

Um bubbles can I ask u something later, asks boomer.

Sure how bout the party we can talk there ok says bb.

Ok that's fine with me, says boomer.

What will boomer ask bubbles in the next chapter ? You ask your self only I know the anwser to the story.


	2. the date

Chapter 2 The Date

Hey boomer what did you want to ask me, asks bubbles.

Oh I w.. wanted to ask you if you'll be my girlfriend, says boomer.

Oh of Corse boomer I would love to be your girlfriend, say bb.

So what do we do now, asks boomer.

How bout we go to La Fargo they say it's the hottest place in town, says bb.

that's great but I don't have any money, boomer said.

You don't have to worry bout that I've got something up my sleeve , says bb.

Oh okay, boomer said.

After that bubbles and boomer when in to the restaurant. They were sat a table, then bubbles ordered a fished fried élan sugar and honey, and boomer ordered the La fried tomato with onions.

Boomer I didn't know you liked onions, says bb.

Well I don't it just sounded good at the time, boomer said.

Why don't you eat it I hear they stuff the tomato with a little bit of cheese, some pepper, eggs, salt and an pinch of garlic, says bb.

Did you say garlic, asks boomer.

Yea why, asks bb.

Well I'm allergic to garlic, says boomer.

How bout we trade than, asks bb.

Ok but what's in yours, asks boomer.

Let me check, said bb.

As bubbles smells her food she says there's sugar, mustarded, honey, ketchup, fish a little bit of cow meat, and last salt and pepper.

Oh that sounds good if you wait to trade that is, said boomer.

Yea I wait to trade because me and my sisters are on a special diet, bb said.

Oh what kind of diet are you on, asks boomer.

Oh it's a no meat diet, bb said.

Oh okay , says boomer.

After they trade they start to eat their dinner. When they are though the waiter brings them a check and their dessert a kangaroo pie and angel food cake with first date written on both of them they both blush before eating their desserts. When their done bubbles slips boomer a forty dollar bill when he isn't looking.

Bubbles I can't pay for this, says boomer.

Why don't you look in your pocket, says bb.

Ok but don't know what that will solve, boomer says as he reaches in his pocket.

What is this, says boomer.

I told you I had tricks up my sleeves, bb said after she finishes drinking her soda.

Well shall we leave, says bubbles.

Sure, boomer said.

Boomer helped bubbles get into his blue ford truck .

When boomer gets to bubbles drive way bubbles says that this was the best first date ever.

Yea I had fun too, boomer says.

Can you walk me to the door, asks bubbles.

Sure, says boomer.

Boomer helps bubbles out of the truck then walks her to the door.

It was fun its do it again some time, says bubbles.

And after she said that she kissed him, and then walked into her house.

What do you think will happen next. Please review.


	3. meet our mother's

Chapter 3 Meet Our Mother's

Man bb where have you been, asked bc.

Oh on a the greatest date of my life, says bb.

You don't mean with Tommy did you, asked b.

No that boy is just plain right disgusting, says bb.

So who were you with, asks both b and bc.

I was with boomer he is so romantic, said bb.

Hold on you went on a date with one of those rowdy ruff

boys how could you, said bc.

I kind of feel in love with him really, said bb.

that's great, said b.

How can you say that b he is one of our enemies, said bc.

Oh be quiet I know you feel in love with butch. bc, said blossom.

……………………..

What's wrong bc, asked bb.

Nothing its just that I just remembered that yesterday I saw b kissing brick, said bc.

Wow b didn't know you had that in you, said bb.

It's was not like it may seemed bc, says b.

Oh really says some voices coming from their kitchen.

What the hell are you guys doing here, asked bc.

Well gorgeous I was wondering if I could stay the night here, asked the voice as it came out of the darkness of the kitchen.

Butch yells the power puff girls.

Girls what's going on down there, asked the professor.

Nothing professor, said bc.

Well your mother is coming down to see what really is going on, said the professor.

You guys have to hide, bb said.

Wait why, asked brick.

Our mothers don't like anyone to be in the house without meeting them first, bb says.

That's why you have to hide, says b.

Girls are you okay, says the power puff girls mothers.

Yes we are mom, said the girls in unison.

Hide now, bc almost screamed.

Okay jeez, said the rowdy ruff boys.

When their mothers finally got to the kitchen they saw nothing was wrong until when they turned around then started to hear noises coming from the kitchen table. One of the mother's lifted the table cloth.

Oh hello, said boomer.

Girls who are these boys, asked another one of the moms.

Well if we can all go sit on the couch we will tell you, said bb.

Ok, said the last mom.

Oh before you girls tell us who the boys are we want them to know our names, said the mother's.

Okay. said the girls.

The red head mother that looked like blossom told her name first.

I'm Brianna

I'm Britney said the woman that looked like bubbles.

And I'm Bridget said a woman that looked like buttercup.

Nice to meet, said boomer.

No wonder my little bubbles fell in love with you your cute and kind I like the, said Britney.

Mom yelled bb with a blush on her face.

And no wonder my tough girl fell in love with you got hardcore written all over you, said Bridget pointing at butch.

Mom please stop pled bc.

And you, Brianna said as she pointed at brick.

Mom please don't say anything, cried b but it was to late her mom had already start and was not going to stop until she said what had to be said.

You stolen my little girl's heart and now she can't fall for anyone except bad boys.

Mommy why did you guys have to go and say that the girl said in unison and ran to their rooms.

Sorry I didn't add another chapter sooner I was busy. Did you like this story so far? Please review.


	4. who where they and what happened

Chapter 4 Who they where and what happened

The power puff girls mother's went and brought their daughters back down stairs.

Why are you girl crying asked the rowdy ruff boys.

We can't stop for some reason we are crying yet aren't really sad but we still are mad at our mothers for telling you guys that, the girls said in unison.

Well I think its great that you fell in love with me bubble because I did the same for you, said boomer with a blush.

Aw www thank you boomer you are just too sweet, bb said before she kissed him.

Ewwww just stop acting lovey-dovey you two are making me sick, said bc.

Oh are they really, said butch with a smirk.

What the hell is with the fucking smirk you jerk, said bc.

Oh its just this, butch said before kissing her. And leaving her blushing.

………………………………............................

Wow bc you are actually speechless for the first time, said b.

Shut up, said bc.

Wow she speeches, said b.

I would not get sarcastic b, aid bc.

And why is that, b asked .

This is why brick said before kissing her.

Wow you girls must be happy now said Brianna.

No the girls, said in unison.

Their mother just laughed.

Excuse me miss Britney, said boomer.

Just call me Britney, said bubbles mom.

Okay, said boomer.

So what is it that you wanted to say asked Britney.

Well my question is what is your story for being here except for being bubbles mom and why is it that they have three moms and not one.

The girls knew the answer but they didn't know if their moms want to tell the rowdy ruff boys or not.

You don't have to say if…….

Well I will tell you the reason we are here but my sisters will have to answer your other question okay, said Britney.

The girls looked wowed at their mother they didn't have to answer any question but they were about to.

Okay its like this me and my sister use to be called the bri girls. We had powers just like our girls do. We were the best of them all. That was until we fell in love with the same guy. Well me and Bridget both knew that Brianna and the professor would be a perfect couple so we tried to forget about him but the more we tried we just kept falling deeper and deeper in love with him until we got into a fight over him. I still remember that fight we all made our parents worry. But it got worst the night that the professor asked us all out we were confused at first but he explained that he liked all three of us. After that we all started dating the same guy Brianna got the first two days, Bridget got the next two days, and I got the last two days, the very last day of the week was he said that his parents were making him move to Townsville that's when we all got the same idea but it wasn't the best for our parents . They said other boys would come our way but we didn't want other boys we wanted the professor. So we ran away and came Townsville with him. He was so happy but when we told him what happened he said he didn't care what his parent thought of him so we built this house with the money we had from doing chores around the house. Then we all got jobs here and lived happily with the man all three of us girl loved we gave up some of our powers to save him then we ended up in the hospital after that I don't remember. That is until that very next day.

Did you like this story so far? Please review.


	5. the truth

Chapter 5 The Truth

What happened the next day asked the professor coming out of the master bed room.

You know damn well what happened, said Bridget.

Now it has been seventeen years since then when are you going to forgive me Bridget, asked the professor.

Maybe when Brianna picks up for where Britney stopped I will, said Bridget.

Okay than, said the professor.

Brianna started off were Britney stopped.

We remembered we had saved the professor by combining our body's into one. But the evil kangaroo K injected us with something that was the professors. When we woke up in the hospital the nurses told us that we were pregnant and of course we had returned right back to our right body's when the fight ended. We were so happy to find out that the doctors had an guest that said kangaroo K must have took the professors sperm and injected it into us to see if the baby's would come out as one as his experiments. But four months after we got told what gender the babies would be we went and told kangaroo K thanks and invited him into our family. Soon after that we were able to turn kangaroo K back into his human form thanks to the professor and Brianna.

We built another wing to the house and he lived there . Then two months later our girls were born into this world. We all were so happy I named blossom after the flower when it blossoms in the spring. Bridget name buttercup after a cupcake to show that she can be nice but mean too. And Britney named bubbles after the bubbles that are blown over the summer. And that's our story, said Brianna.

Wow cool so are bubbles and her sisters the only kids you have, asked boomer.

Well no before them we had Tammy and Tony, said Brianna.

Well Brianna you know before Tammy and Tony there was Jake and John, said Bridget.

And Bridget you know before Jake and Johnny there was Sandy and Candy, said Britney.

So in all we had nine kids not calling the youngest four, said the professor.

Who are the youngest, asked brick and butch.

Why aren't you asking boomer, asked b.

Oh that's because bubbles showed them to me their on some kind of date in the park right now, said boomer.

Everyone looked at boomer and bubbles.

Honey is this true, asked Britney.

Yes it is mom we saw them telling each other they loved one another on our ride here, said bb.

Bubbles where are they right now, asked bc

I think still in boomer's trunk making out with some twelve year old boys still, said bubbles.

What yelled the parents and screamed for the kids to get out of the trunk and come inside with the boys.

Mom that was uncool, said Molly.

Molly where the hell do you get the idea that you can just hide in the back of someone's automobile and make out with somebody's that we don't even know, yelled Bridget.

Well didn't you do the same thing, asked Jenny.

Yes I did but that was when I was much more older than you kids are right now, said Bridget.

Well I would rather run away than to stay with some one who can't except max and me, said Dolly.

Well dolly you know who you came from you came out all of us mother's in this house so you march your happy ass up those stairs right now, said Bridget.

I hate you mother's you guys never let us do what we want, said Penny.

Oh we heard it all before you four were born we gave birth to your girl eight older sibling if you girls have forgotten, said Brianna.

Oh and to break your bubble mom Candy just lost her virginity at the age of seventeen, Molly yelled at Britney oh just stood there speechless.

Candy I told you that someone would tell on you, said Sandy.

Oh just shut it Sandy, Candy said.

Mom are you alright, asked their fourteen year Johnny.

Yes I am okay I think I am just going to go to bed early tonight, said Britney before she ran up stairs crying.

Britney wait. Look what you did Candy your we were so happy when you were born but Britney always thought if any of our daughters did this to her she would just cry every time she looked at that daughter and now look what you did your own mother the one that gave birth to you can't look you in the eyes with happiness anymore, said Brianna, Bridget, and the professor .

Look what you did to mom you better fix it, yelled Jake before everyone went back to there rooms the rowdy ruff boys asked if they could stay the night the two mother and professor said yes before going to their room to try and calm down Britney.

Did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me.


	6. i am so sorry

Chapter 6 I an so Sorry

The next day in the morning in boomer's truck going to school.

Bubbles is your mom still sad, asked boomer with a sad look on his face.

Ya I wonder how she will act when we tell her you

accidentally got me pregnant, I am sure she will be mad it's just I love you too much to let you go now, bb said crying into boomers shoulders.

Tommy over heard.

So you will let your enemy fuck you but just not me, Tommy said screaming at her.

The hold school and maybe the town heard him say that because as soon as she saw that sad look in her mother's eyes she just couldn't take it she pushed Tommy off her and ran past her mother crying.

Bubbles sweetie wait, said Britney trying to catch up with her now sad daughter.

Bubbles ran in the girls room and waited ten minutes hoping her mother had gone past the door but as soon as she opened it she saw her mother sad eyes turn to worried eyes.

Why did you run away sweetie, asked Bridget.

I can't tell you, said bb.

And why cant you tell our mothers, asked her brothers and sisters.

Because she will be sadder that she was yesterday and I can't take it when she is sad it just makes me want to do nothing but cry, said bb.

What did you do bubbles just tell me and I promise I won't get mad, said Britney.

Okay if you say so before boomer took me home I suggested we go somewhere I am so sorry, said bb.

You keep saying your sorry but for………….

Bubbles fell and kept on saying she was sorry until everyone finally got what she was saying.

So you did the same as me, said candy.

No much worst, said bb.

Wait you don't mean, said candy.

Yes I do mean bb said as she sat on the ground saying she was sorry and crying.

You don't mean you and your boyfriend boomer got you pregnant do you asked Britney.

Bb shook her head got up and ran to boomers truck everyone followed her.

See she said as she gave her mother the pregnancy test than got into the truck.

Bubbles you can't be your to young, said Britney.

But you were the same age as me said bb.

True but we don't want you guys to get hurt, said Brianna.

I want keep it but I am just bubbles started to cry again but boomer stop her.

Maybe your parents are right we are to young for kids bubbles said boomer.

I know its just I can't help how I feel b said.

And that's okay said Bridget as she flew to bubbles window.

No it's not I let my mothers down I am just a bad child said bb which scared everyone because she had not cried

that much in a long time.

We are not mad because we know you did mean to do it and I can sense that your boyfriend didn't either said her mothers.

Thank you so you forgive me asked bb.

Yes we all do on one condition.

What's that asked bubbles.

That you use a condom next time and let next time be when you are married said her mother and bothers and sisters.

Okay bubbles said as boomer wiped the tire from her eyes and smiled.

Will do said boomer.

What did you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me.


	7. the flash back

Chapter 7 The Flash Back

The next morning bubbles ran into the bathroom.

What the heck is wrong with me bubbles said to herself.

Are you okay sis, candy asked.

Yea how are you bubbles asked weakly.

Fine you don't look- bubbles said candy.

Bubbles had fell. Candy called everyone to the living room and told them what happen as she gave bubbles to boomer.

So what do you think is wrong with her asked molly.

I think she is pregnant said sandy.

But she is to young said Brianna.

Yea she is but this is what happens when you do something that you are not ready for said Bridget.

Oh but moms the true is I have a kid and I am just fin even if I was Prego at a young age, said blossom.

wait WHAT screamed Brianna.

Yea brick got me pregnant when I was eight, said b.

I said I was sorry to make you go through all that pain I didn't mean to do that, said brick.

Yea but the truth is I enjoyed it but I don't want to got through that again until I am older said b.

Mrs. Brianna are you okay asked brick.

No I am not happy you got her Prego at a young age and then she gave birth and didn't tell me about it , said Brianna.

I'm so sorry mom but do you want to meet her , asked b.

Yea I would love to meet her, said Brianna.

Brick do get Leona and Leslie please, asked b.

Okay blossom, said brick.

After brick left bubbles woke up. Then went in the bathroom again throw up and came back out.

Are you okay sweetie, asked boomer.

Yea babe I'm okay said bb.

They kiss then brick comes in with a sleeping Leona and while holding Leslie's car seat. Brick hands Leona to blossom and she instantly wakes up.

Hi mommy, said Leona.

Hi mama said the two year old stretching her hands out for blossom.

Well hello my sweet angels said b as she hugged and kissed them.

No hug for me bubbles pouted and smiled.

Of course anti-bb, said the girls.

Bubbles you knew she had kids and didn't tell us about them, said the parents.

Sorry I didn't tell you but all us kids knew, said bubbles.

WWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTT

Bubbles blanked out and started thinking about that night.

* flash Back *

Wow bubbles I didn't know you had a big family, said boomer.

Yea it can be crowned thou but you get use to it.

I8 wish I had a big family boomer sighed.

Do you want a big family asked bb with a smirk.

Of course boomer said.

Well I can help you with that bubbles said.

What do you-

Bubbles came out in a short black and blue night gown.

She came up to him and kissed him.

Bubbles you know we cant bubbles took the chase to shove her tongue into his mouth.

Come on boomer lets do it please bubbles pleaded.

No we cant said boomer.

Bubbles grinned her leg into boomers member making it hard.

Now do you want to asked bb.

No boomer said trying to push bubbles off.

Okay then bubbles started taking off boomers shirt then kissed him on his neck . She started to suck on his neck until a red spot has shown. She kept kissing him until she got to his stomach then started to lick going further down then taking his pants off.

I cant take this anymore boomer said.

He pushed bubbles to the bed. Ripped off her gown started kissing her neck hard as she moaned. Sucking and licking her breast. Ripped off the rest of her gown and going hard into her. She moan she name until they both came and laided naked on her bed.

*End Of Flash Back*

Leslie crawled over to bubbles when she was not paying attention and climbed onto her lap. When bubbles came out of her thoughts she saw Leslie being taken off her lam. But then the baby started to cry and reach for bubbles.

What is it little l , said bb as she took Leslie.

Leslie stopped crying and started to make herself

cozy in bubbles arms then she went to sleep.

Do you like the story so far? Please review and tell me and sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy with other things.


	8. the babysitters

Chapter 8 The Babysitter

Leslie tell mama what's wrong said b.

Mwamwa don't luve me anymore said Leslie.

Yes I do. I just have been too busy to show it said b.

Wusy with what mwamwa said Leslie.

Well you will be three in a couple of days baby and your know your sister turned four almost four months ago said b.

Wea so said Leslie.

So that means my babies won't need me went they get older said b almost about to cry.

No cry mama no cry said Leslie.

Yea sweetie don't cry we have to see you and your brother and sisters grow up and that is heart break on us like with you said Brianna.

I know sis to get your mind off of Leslie and Leona growing up how bout me and boomer baby-sit, said bb.

I don't know what do you think brick asked b.

I think they should baby-sit since they have a baby on the way plus we can got on a date to the movies how about that said brick.

Well that does sound like a good idea but I steal don't know said blossom.

I know how about we go to the tamer's place after the movie said butch.

Shut up butch yelled buttercup.

Honey what's a the tamer's place asked Bridget.

My baby mom Sarah. But I didn't know what to do ,it was the hardest thing for me to do I just can't go back there and act like she isn't mine I just can't buttercup cried and ran to her room.

Butch what happen that day buttercup gave birth to Sarah asked bubbles.

Butch began to tell them.

Well nothing. This is what happened buttercup kept screaming and squeezing my hand until the baby was all the way out. They cut the unbent cal cord, wash the baby up and was about to give the baby to me but I said since she went through all the pain to get the baby here I said let her hold the baby first. But now I know that maybe that was the wrong thing to do but at the moment she was so happy I asked her to keep the baby cause I could the pain of giving up her baby as soon as she just got it would be a bad idea . But she gave me a fake smile and said it was okay as long as they do my baby right and not lay a hand on her head I will be happy. But as soon as they said she could come and see the baby every day if she wanted to she just stopped, but I didn't every day she missed I would should the baby videos and pictures of her real mom so she would really never forget her. And the truth is the Tamer's died two years ago. And Sarah has been living with me since said Butch.

* with buttercup*

Why would he do that bc cried.

Because he thinks you should at lest give the baby a chance said her mom.

Mom what are you doing said bc.

I am mad but I can see he was right you giving up your baby must have really hurt you said Bridget.

No I did what any other young mother would do I gave my baby what was best for her said bc.

Is that so or you gave her what was best you said Bridget.

What are you saying mom said bc.

What I am saying is that I could tell you wanted that baby to hold her and not let go but back when you let go you turned your back on Sarah isn't that right said Bridget.

Mom what else was I suppose to do I could help it one time I almost just took her back here but I knew it was wrong cause she was not mine anymore she was these said bc.

Butch walks in with his hand behind his back.

Do you really want her back cause she wants you said butch.

What do you-

Mama please don't leave me anymore I want my real mama said Sarah about to cry.

Sarah what are you doing here asked bc.

Sarah just ran up to bc and hugged and said mama no leave over and over again in buttercups arms.

* with the others*

So how old is Sarah asked the professor, Brianna, Brittney, and brothers and sisters.

Well Sarah just turned two but she can talk great English said bb.

But the real reason buttercup left Sarah is because-

Someone killed her big brother and I didn't get over it that easily said bc.

Are you okay know asked bb.

Yea but I will tell you guys about her big brother tomorrow I believe bubbles and boomer has to baby-sit said bc.

Okay what do guys want to do first asked boomer.

TV all the young siblings and babies said.

Okay TV it is said bb.

How bout sports said boomer.

Tella tubbies yelled the kids.

They stayed up until five in the afternoon watching TV, playing board games and playing school. When every one came back they saw that the kids and babies where laying on boomer and bubbles sleeping they tried not to wake them but as soon as the door closed Leona started to scream and wake every one up.

What's wrong Leona asked bubbles mommy and daddy scared me Leona cried into bubbles and boomers shoulders soon every little kid they where watching did.

How did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me how the story is so far.


	9. my died brother

Chapter 9 My Died Brother

So mama I had a big brothwer asked Sarah looking at her mother.

Yes you did sweetie said buttercup on the verge to cry.

What happened to him asked the parents.

I don't want to say. How bout you tell tem bubbles asked bc.

Yea sure said bb.

Bubbles started to tell them what happened.

Well it started on a rainy day after daycare. Her brother Smack aka the super max was playing soccer like always as he waited for us. A guy in a car came up to him and asked him if he wanted a new soccer ball for his game. And of course he said no cause buttercup always told him to if anyone strange or someone he didn't know every asked him asked him any question to get him into a strange car, but lucky me and buttercup was close by. As soon as smack saw us he started to run but the guy hit him with something. When we saw he didn't get up I went to smack to see if he was alright buttercup followed the car. I took him straight to the hospital. Then went to find buttercup. I then got a text from the hospital saying that smack was put into a small coma, but of course when buttercup found out where her son was she was mad as hell she didn't care if the city was in danger at the moment the only thing that mattered to her was her son. Five weeks after we put the people that put smack in a coma into jail and some in the jails hospital thanks to buttercup's tantrum. We found out that the blow to the part of the body they hit gave smack a tumor. And of course this just made buttercup madder she couldn't take it anymore she tried to do the same thing the guys did to her son but hurt him worst. I stopped her and brought her back to her son I manger to get her to tell him her feelings. She said she felt that it was her fault if she was just on time to get him than he wouldn't have been in where he was at that time or be here to this day. But he always said mama this is not your fault you are not to blame you are the one that saved me now let me save you from all this blame you put on yourself. And of course he helped a lot he brought out a new buttercup that no one knew existed. When he died we all misted him. Everyone still says what he told them.

What did he say to them mama asked Sarah.

He told us even if he died he would be happy because he got to know a lot of people that cared for him and even if he died the memory of the good and bad times will always live on in our hearts and never forget him cause even though he is gone he will never forget us said buttercup as she cried into butch's arms with Sarah on her lap.

Mama no cry do like big brothwer say keep him in your heart and then he will never be gone said Sarah as she wiped tears out of bc eyes.

Yea your right I can show you some videos of him if you want baby said bc.

Okay mama but mama won't cry right asked Sarah.

Yea mama won't cry said bc as she started to smile a little.

You sweet heart what you son said is right you know said the professor.

I know as long as I have him in my heart I will never forget him said buttercup.

* in heaven*

Smack did you hear that asked an angel.

Yea I heard I am glad mama has finally forgave herself said smack.

Smack will you go down to see them at least once asked a angel.

Yes I will but not now said smack.

You know you are always allowed to go down to just tell them that you are alright. Right asked the angel.

Yes I know but I want the time to be right I can steal see mama hasn't all the way forgiven herself yet but I know she will its just I can see she is just scared to said smack.

You are a lucky kid to know this much and get this many friends, but you died young said an angel.

I know but I am all right with it because mama always told me to never be scared of anything to be yourself and she would always be with me even if I can't see her she will be with me and that goes for her to said smack.

Know I see your mom gave you a her wisdom but I have to see you later my mom is calling sorry said the angel.

Okay bye said smack * I should tell my mom to move on smack thought*

* Back with buttercup*

Mama said smack.

Buttercup wakes up.

Smack said bc.

Yes mama you have to forgive yourself more mama said smack.

I will I am just to scared to said bc.

Mama always said that there is nothing to be afraid of as long as she was there now I am here for you mama so there is nothing to be afraid of I will help you said smack.

Okay said bc with a smile.

Bye mama I will see you again sometime okay said smack with a smile as he disappeared .

Mama are you okay asked Sarah.

yea I am okay now said bc.

Okay mama Sarah said then went back to sleep.

Good night my baby and have sweet dreams said bc with a smile as she went back to sleep.

How was the chapter. Please review and tell me about it.


	10. how far along am i

Chapter 10 How far along am I

Boomer I can't wait to see how long until I have this baby said bb.

Yea I know but what will we name the baby when the baby comes asked boomer.

I don't know I guest we can either wait to name the baby or name the baby now said bb.

I now lets wait said boomer.

Okay says bb.

Ok bubbles, boomer I have to drop you two off at the doctors, and buttercup, Sarah, and butch of at the film shop, then last blossom, Leona, Leslie, and brick of daycare said Britney.

Okay I have john, sandy, candy, and Tony for the mall with dolly, jenny, and molly for the library, and last penny for parent teacher week said Brianna.

And I have Jake and Tammy with double date said Bridget.

So I can go work and the office with grandpa kanga said the professor.

Okay said the parents.

* with bb and boomer*

Okay are you guys ready to see your first baby pictures asked the doctor.

Yea said bb and boomer at the same time.

So this is your baby said the doctor as he showed them the sonogram.

Bubbles was amazed. Boomer wondered would he saw nine things sticking out.

Um doctor heart what is this asked boomer as he pointed to the nine things that where sticking out.

Oh my said doctor heart.

What is it doctor asked bubbles.

Well I just notice that said the doctor.

Notice what said bb and boomer in unison.

I just notice that those are four arms four legs, and a little penis said the doctor that mean we are having twins asked bb happily.

Yes that does said doctor heart.

Boomer just passed out on the floor at that thought of two kids but he knew him and bubbles could handle it.

*With bc, Sarah, and butch*

Hey if it isn't buttercup the destroyer said a guy from behind her.

And if it isn't James the joker said bc as a retort.

Well at least I have all my kids said James.

Why you …..

Don't talk about my mommy like that you idiot a said Sarah.

Wow you got babies standing up for you now said James.

At least I got people I care for that are not in jail for doing a robber of a store that I own said bc.

Well … at least I am not ugly said James.

Wow great did you get if off of a cereal box or did your mom just hit you to hard this time and made a dent in your attitude said bc.

Urge said James and he just walked away.

Wow great come back mommy said Sarah.

Thanks I felt better telling him off said bc.

You should that guy is just a jerk said butch.

Yea I know but I love how you care for me said bc.

*With b, Leona, Leslie, and brick*

Hello you two must be Blossom Autonym and Brick Jojo said the teacher.

Oh yes we are and you would be asked b.

Oh I am so sorry I will be Leona's teacher this year, my name is ms. Daytona said the teacher.

Well ms. Daytona it is great to meet you said b as she shook the teachers hand.

Okay for today you two will observe Leona's behavior that way we will see if Leona's likes it here or not said ms. Daytona.

Okay said b as she just watched Leona sit at a table and play with her sister.

Who are you asked a girl behind Leona.

I am Leona autonym-jojo and you said Leona.

I am Clara Pluckier princess of all pickles said Clara.

Oh said Leona and her and her new friend went back to play with her baby sister Leslie.

Wow she all ready made a friend I am so proud of her said b.

You should be you are her mother after all said brick.

*Back at home*

Hi sweetie how was your day so far asked the professor as Brianna walked into the room.

Not that good I found out that penny is failing most of her classes because she hasn't been showing up for them said Brianna as she kissed the professor on the lips.

How are we going to deal with her said grandpa kanga coming from the stair case.

Oh hi dad I don't know said Britney coming down behind him.

Oh hi baby said grandpa kanga.

Just give me five minutes with her and I will straighten up her said Bridget a she poofed in.

Where do you guys keep coming from as soon as Brianna asked that penny came running down with tears in her eyes.

What happened baby asked Britney.

My stupid twelve year old boyfriend dumped me just be cause I told him to wait until we are older to do it said penny.

Well he was no good then penny said the parents.

But I did everything for him, I dyed my hair, got my perfect ears pierced, and got a faked tattoo of his name on my are that takes four months to get rid of now every one is happy except me cried penny in Britney arms.

Baby come on you look beautiful with your ears pierced and we can get your beautiful original hair color back with his name off your arm says the mothers.

Yea says her grandpa kanga.

Thanks you guys are the best and I promise I will get my grades back up and do better in school said penny.

Okay honey go see if your siblings are back said the professor.

After all the kids heard what happened to penny they tried their best to make her feel better.

Oh guys we have great news said bb and boomer in unison.

What is it everyone said at once.

I am having twins said bb.

Wow congratulations bubbles every one said they came and hugged boomer and bubbles.

Oh and one more thing said bubbles.

What is it said b.

Well it is kind of a present for buttercup that smack gave me to give buttercup but he told me to give it to her when she really needed it said bb.

Oh said everyone at the same time.

I don't really know if you need it or not bc but I wanted to give this to you said bb as she walked up to bc opened her hands and placed a video tape that was wrapped in news paper with the words from smack on it.

What does smack want to tell his mom? How will buttercup react? Please review. Sorry I haven't up dated in a while I am still busy but I will try to keep you updated with new chapters.


	11. the video

Chapter 11 The video

I don't know if I should open it or not what do you guys think asked bc.

You should open it mommy it will make you feel better if you do said Sarah.

Yea sister open it every said except bb.

What's wrong bubbles you don't want me to open it asked bc.

No its not that its just I know what is on it because I was there when he made the video and if I know you which I do then you will love this tape said bubbles.

Okay said bc as she carefully took the new paper off the tape then put the video in the vcr.

The TV started to make static then it suddenly went clear and showed a picture. It showed smack getting hit in the head then him in the hospital looking out of the window. With a smile.

Smack are you okay asked bb on the video.

Yea said smack.

For someone that just ended up in the hospital you are sure happy why is that asked bb.

Well anti-bubbles I am happy because I know everything happens for a reason said smack.

But super max you are in here because you are hurt that is a weird reason to be happy said bb as she cried.

Don't cry anti-bb don't worry I will be fine said smack.

Super max I don't think I know what the work alright means any more said bb as she cried harder.

Please anti-bb stop crying you are going to make me cry said smack.

Don't you see smack it is alright to cry once in a while it doesn't mean that you are weak said bb.

But mommy says to be strong you don't show your feeling it will only show you are weak said smack.

Smack don't believe her even the strongest person can be weak trust me said bb as she got up hugged smack then left his room with tears in her eye. The video went static again then went clear and showed buttercup crying this time.

Sister what's wrong asked bb.

What's wrong bb I will tell you what is wrong those son of a bitches put my son in the hospital and now he is in a coma because of those bastards said bc as she stormed away.

Wait bc where are you going asked bb.

I am going to get even with those cock sucking mother fuckers said bc as her voice got angrier.

This can not be good said bubbles as she ran after buttercup.

The video skipped to an alley in Townsville.

So here you guys were I was looking all over for you guys said bc.

Now that you found us what are you going to do asked a gang member called tank.

Well tank I am going to beat the crap out of you guys said bc.

You can't do that you are support to save the people of Townsville not hurt them said tanks brother Joe.

Well you guys might want to run said bb in the back .

Why asked the gang leaders.

Because…

I am going to kill you guys for hurting my son said bc cutting in on what bubbles was going to say with a big evil grin.

Buttercup had broken almost all of the gang members bones before bubbles had stopped her and dragged her screaming and kicking back to the hospital.

Buttercup shut the hell up and take your ass into that room and tell your son how you feel because if he leaves still believing that to be strong you have to hide your feeling than when we get home I am going to beat the crap out of you because you know that you can be the strongest person on earth and still have a weak stop so go in there and tell him how you feel and I don't want to see you come out until he understand that okay said bb as she yelled at bc and pushed her into smack's room.

Oh please tell him how you feel said bb quietly.

Hi mommy said smack with a smile.

Hi baby said bc as she cried.

What's wrong mommy asked smack .

You know what your anti-bb said is true right said bc.

You mean that strongest person in the world can still be weak asked smack.

Yea that is what I mean baby said bc.

But you are strong mommy and you are not weak said smack.

Actually I am said bc.

What do you mean asked smack.

Well seeing you in this hospital with wires sticking in you it makes me want to cry and hold you so tight and not let go I can't just do nothing is what my mind says but my body is saying there is nothing you can do buttercup so just sit hope and pray that your baby will be okay said bc as she cried.

I love you mommy and I always will said smack as he got out of the hospital bed walked over to his mommy and hugged her.

The tape showed static again then played.

Hello said bb.

Yes this is smacks doctor I am sorry to say but your nephew had died last night at 11:30 said the doctor.

Oh thank you for your call said bb as she hug up the phone.

I am so sorry bc but smack passed away last night said bb.

Bc just cried her eyes out.

The last scene was the funeral we were t the grave sight where they put smack's body in the dirt then covered his coffin with dirt.

But before the tape cut of it when back to the first day smack was in the hospital and played smack saying he loved them all and hoped that he would get to meet them all again one day. He said good bye to his mother and family then blow a kiss good bye.

The tape then cut off. When bb turned the lights back on they saw that bc was crying.

What's wrong mommy asked Sarah.

I just wish that smack could of live to see you and you could have meet him said bc.

Yea that would have been great said Sarah.

But you do remind me of him though said bc .

Really said Sarah excited as she wiped the tears from her mother's eyes.

Yea really said bc, butch, bb, and boomer.

Sarah just smiled and rewind the video to where smack blow a kiss at the camera. She then blow a kiss at the video.

Everyone awed then laughed.

Please review and tell did you like this chapter? Next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
